graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Lew i Róża
Lew i Róża (ang. The Lion and the Rose) – drugi odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 13 kwietnia 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 14 kwietnia 2014 roku w Polsce. Opis W lasach otaczających zamek Dreadfort Ramsay Snow poluje na swą dawną służkę. Towarzyszy mu Theon, zwany teraz przez Ramsaya Fetorem, łuczniczka Myranda i sfora psów. Dziewczyna zostaje zagryziona przez psy. Fetor patrzy na scenę z przerażeniem i niesmakiem. mały|Ramsay poznaje swoją nową macochę, Waldę. Lord Bolton zjawia się w Dreadfort wraz z armią, Locke’em i nową żoną, Waldą Frey. Ramsay gratuluje Locke’owi okaleczenia Królobójcy. Roose przerywa im, gdyż chce zobaczyć się z Theonem Greyjoyem. Gdy Theon zostaje wprowadzony do komnat, Roose jest poirytowany i zniesmaczony faktem, że młody Greyjoy znajduje się w takim stanie. Tłumaczy bękarciemu synowi, że Theon był cennym zakładnikiem, gdyż można było zażądać za niego uwolnienia Fosy Cailin, twierdzy o strategicznym położeniu na granicy Północy i Dorzecza. Fosa jest pod kontrolą Żelaznych Ludzi, co utrudnia przemarsz wojsk Boltona. Ramsay odpowiada, że wysłał już warunki Balonowi Greyjoyowi, jednak ten odmówił. Roose zaś wścieka się, że bękarci syn poczynił to bez jego zgody. Ramsay zaś zmusza Fetora do wyjawienia prawdy o Branie i Rickonie, dzięki czemu lord Bolton dowiaduje się, że młodzi Starkowie wciąż żyją. Snow tłumaczy, że gdy północni lordowie dowiedzą się o Branie i Rickonie, to poprą synów Eddarda Starka jako prawowitych namiestników Północy. Roose zleca Locke’owi odnalezienie i zabicie młodych Starków, a Fetor sugeruje, że chłopcy mogą się ukrywać u ich przyrodniego brata w Czarnym Zamku. Ramsay zauważa, że przydałoby się usunąć i Jona. Roose ignoruje syna i poleca mu udać się do Fosy Callin i odbić ją z rąk Żelaznych Ludzi. W zamian obiecuje mu legitymizację. Melisandre ofiarowuje Panu Światła trzech ludzi. Jedną z ofiar jest brat królowej Selyse, ser Axell Florent. Ser Davos Seaworth z niesmakiem obserwuje ceremonię. Zauważa, że król Stannis wydaje się równie niezadowolony. Po zakończeniu ceremonii, Cebulowy Rycerz z irytacją pyta króla, dlaczego ser Axell musiał zginąć. Stannis bez przekonania odpowiada, że jego szwagier nie zastosował się do rozkazu zniszczenia posągów Siedmiu. Davos nie jest usatysfakcjonowany takim tłumaczeniem. Stannis, jego żona i Melisandre jedzą kolację. Król narzeka na jakość mięsa. Królowa odpowiada, że spiżarnie na Smoczej Skale są puste, na co Stannis proponuje, by zamiast zepsutego mięsa służba serwowała ryby. Selyse przyjmuje to ze zdziwieniem, bo przecież Stannis nie lubi ryb. Ten odpowiada, że nienawidzi wielu rzeczy, ale jakoś je znosi. Selyse opowiada milczącej do tej pory kapłance, jak jej mąż podczas oblężenia Końca Burzy starał się zapewnić jej jakikolwiek posiłek. Melisandre przytakuje, mówi, że wie czym jest głód. Po chwili niezręcznego milczenia Selyse wyznaje, że boi się o duszę księżniczki Shireen. Według królowej dziewczynka jest uparta i krnąbrna – dlatego Pan Światła pokarał ją szarą łuszczycą. Zirytowany Stannis mówi, że Shireen to jeszcze dziecko i że nie pozwoli żonie bić córki. Selyse pokornieje, proponuje jednak, by Melisandre porozmawiała z Shireen. Gdy Melisandre wchodzi do komnaty księżniczki, mała jeszcze nie śpi. Kapłanka pyta dziewczynkę, czy widziała ceremonię. Shireen odpowiada, że słyszała jedynie krzyki palonych. Ma pretensje do Melisandre, bo ser Axell był jej wujkiem. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że Axell jest teraz w lepszym miejscu, a ogień oczyszcza i daje radość. Shireen odpowiada, że krzyki jej wuja z pewnością nie były krzykami radości, a w lepszym miejscu być nie może, gdyż zostały z niego kości i popiół. Melisandre kończy rozmowę stwierdzeniem, że jest tylko jedno piekło – to, w którym żyją. Tyrion i Jaime spożywają posiłek. Starszy z Lannisterów jest markotny, co nie uchodzi uwadze młodszego. Karzeł próbuje pocieszyć brata żartami – wznosi toast za rodzeństwo: karła, kalekę i wariatkę. Jaime zwierza się bratu, że nie umie walczyć lewą ręką, gdyż jego instynkt nie działa jak powinien. Martwi się, że nie spełni najważniejszego obowiązku królewskiego gwardzisty – ochrony monarchy. Tyrion zachęca brata do treningów. Zdradza Jaimemu, że ma świetnego kandydata na nauczyciela, który będzie trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Nauczycielem okazuje się Bronn, który spotyka się z Jaimem w odosobnionym miejscu nad morzem. Jaime ma jednak wątpliwości czy najemnik okaże się dyskretny. Bronn mówi, że będzie milczał dopóki, dopóty jego kiesę zasila złoto. Mężczyźni przystępują do ćwiczeń, jednak najemnik używa swoich brudnych sztuczek i z łatwością zyskuje przewagę nad rycerzem. Uświadamia Jaimemu, że będzie musiał się ich teraz nauczyć, by mieć przewagę w walce. W czasie przygotowań do królewskiego wesela Tyrion spotyka się z lordem Varysem. Starszy nad szeptaczami zdradza mu, że Cersei przyuważyła Shae i że kwestią czasu jest kiedy dowie się o niej jego ojciec. Tyrion naciska na Varysa, żeby w razie pytań eunuch okłamał lorda Tywina. Varys odmawia, gdyż boi się lorda Tywina. Za to mówi Tyrionowi, że jego zamorscy przyjaciele przyjmą Shae, jeśli ta ucieknie z Królewskiej Przystani. Na weselnym śniadaniu Mace Tyrell wręcza królowi Joffreyowi prezent weselny – pięknie zdobiony puchar. Podczas gdy Joffrey wymienia się uprzejmościami ze swoim przyszłym teściem, Cersei obserwuje Shae usługującą przy stole. Zwraca uwagę ojca, że to właśnie kochanka Karła. Tywin rozkazuje przyprowadzić Shae do Wieży Namiestnika przed weselem. Tyrion wręcza Joffreyowi prezent od siebie i Sansy. Jest to historia dynastii Targaryenów, księga, którą powinien przeczytać każdy król. Joffrey, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, uprzejmie dziękuje wujowi. Następnie jeden z królewskich gwardzistów przynosi miecz z valyriańskiej stali – prezent od Tywina dla wnuka. Joffrey jest zachwycony. Sprawdza jego ostrość na księdze od Tyriona i Sansy. Nazywa swój oręż Wdowim Płaczem. Tyrion spotyka się z Shae. Chce z nią zerwać, więc zachowuje się wobec niej oziębły. Chce odesłać ją na statek płynący do Pentos, gdzie czeka na nią dom i służący, by mogła spędzić tam resztę swoich dni. Kłamie Shae, że od tej pory chce być wierny żonie. Kobieta jednak z łatwością demaskuje jego kłamstwo. Widzi, że Tyrion jest motywowany strachem przed siostrą i ojcem. Tyrion jednak nie wyjawia swoich prawdziwych motywów – obawy o życie Shae – tylko obraża kochankę, po czym mówi jej, że Bronn czeka, aby eskortować ją na statek. Margaery i Joffrey biorą ślub w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora. mały|Przyjęcie weselne. Na weselu lady Olenna rozmawia z lordem Tywinem na temat wkładu finansowego Tyrellów w królewskie wesele. Okazuje się, że Lannisterowie byli wspomagani przez swoich sojuszników z Reach oraz przez Żelazny Bank z Braavos. Bronn zapewnia Tyriona, że odeskortował bezpiecznie Shae na statek. Nikt ich nie śledził, a okręt odpłynął. Olenna składa kondolencje Sansie z powodu śmierci jej matki i brata. Chwali fryzurę i naszyjnik Sansy, przy czym dotyka kryształów. Król Joffrey wydaje się być znudzony ucztą weselną. Margaery wstaje i ogłasza, że resztki jedzenia z wesela będą przeznaczone dla biednych i głodujących, którzy ucierpieli przez wojnę pięciu królów. Jaime podchodzi do ser Lorasa. Królobójca pyta młodego rycerza czy cieszy się na ewentualność ślubu z Cersei. Loras odpowiada, że nie może się doczekać. Podenerwowany Jaime ostrzega go, że ślub z Cersei sprowadzi na niego śmierć i nie powinien się z nią żenić. Loras drwi sobie z Królobójcy, tym samym daje znać, że wierzy w pogłoski o kazirodczym związku bliźniąt. thumb|Brienne podczas rozmowy z młodą parą. Brienne podchodzi do stołu królewskiego, by złożyć gratulacje młodej parze. Ciepło wita ją jedynie Margaery. Cersei drwi sobie z jej ukłonu, a Joffrey oskarża o zamordowanie Renly’ego Baratheona. Panna młoda zapewnia o niewinności wojowniczki, na co król mówi, że to szkoda – sam chętnie pogratulowałby osobie, która zabiła jego wuja. Brienne w zakłopotaniu odchodzi od stołu. Zatrzymuje ją na osobności królowa Cersei. Wyraża wdzięczność dziewczynie, że bezpiecznie przywiodła Jaimego do Królewskiej Przystani. Wojowniczka z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że Lannister uratował jej życie kilkakrotnie, więc dług jest spłacony. Cersei jednak pozbywa się uprzejmego tonu i wypomina jej kilkakrotną zmianę stron. Brienne zaprzecza, że służy Jaimemu, na co Cersei drwi z dziewczyny, że ta kocha Królobójcę. Brienne znów jest zakłopotana, nie odpowiada i odchodzi. Cersei zaś rozkazuje maestrowi Pycellowi, by udał się do kuchni i nakazał służbie wyrzucić wszystkie resztki z wesela do psiarni. Cersei i Tywin rozmawiają z księciem Oberynem, który przedstawia im swoją faworytę, Ellarię Sand. Królowa złośliwie mówi, że nigdy nie spotkała żadnego Sanda, choć wie, że to bękarcie nazwisko. Dornijczycy tłumaczą, że w ich ojczyźnie nikt nie pogardza bękartami, gdyż zrodzone są z prawdziwej namiętności, a nie z obowiązku. Dodają, że ich kraina różni się od reszty w Westeros, także tym, że w Dorne niesmak wywołuje gwałcenie i mordowanie kobiet i ich dzieci. Tywin i Cersei nie wyglądają na zadowolonych z wyraźnej aluzji do losu Elii Martell. Król Joffrey wygłasza przemówienie, po czym na środek sceny weselnej wjeżdża pięciu karłów. Każdy z nich przebrany jest za króla uczestniczącego w wojnie pięciu królów. Joffrey ze złośliwą uciechą patrzy na Tyriona i Sansę. W przedstawieniu odegranym przez karły zostaje ośmieszony każdy z wrogów Joffreya; wywołuje to ogólne poruszenie i niesmak wśród gości weselnych: Ser Loras odchodzi od stołu, gdyż obrażana jest pamięć króla Renly’ego; równie wstrząśnięta jest Sansa, gdy widzi odegraną przez komediantów śmierć jej brata. Jedynymi zachwyconymi osobami są Joffrey i Cersei. Król po zakończeniu przedstawienia próbuje zmusić Tyriona, by dołączył do pozostałych karłów. Jego wuj odmawia uprzejmie i proponuje, by w scence wziął udział sam Joffrey. Będzie to dla niego szansa okazania męstwa, którym nie mógł się popisać w bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem. Oczywista kpina rozwściecza Joffreya, który wylewa Tyrionowi wino na głowę. Karzeł zachowuje spokój, a Margaery, doskonale wyczuwająca napięcie, przerywa im, wołając męża na toast. Joffrey nie ustępuje, proponuje wujowi, by ten był jego podczaszym. Tyrion podchodzi zrezygnowany do siostrzeńca, który zrzuca mu puchar na ziemię i kopie pod stół, a następnie każe przynieść. Naczynie podnosi Sansa, która podaje puchar mężowi. Tyrion nalewa wina, a napiętą sytuację znów przerywa królowa Margaery, poprzez zwrócenie uwagi pozostałych na główne danie – pasztet z gołębiami. mały|Otruty Joffrey.Joffrey kroi mieczem potrawę, następnie próbuje pasztetu. W tym czasie Sansa i Tyrion próbują cichcem oddalić się, ale król ich zauważa i przypomina sobie o winie. Każe wujowi podać sobie napoju. Tyrion niechętnie podchodzi do stołu, by spełnić jego rozkaz. Podaje siostrzeńcowi napełniony puchar. Joffrey pije, po chwili zaczyna kaszleć, a następnie się krztusić. Lady Olenna krzyczy, by pomóc chłopcu. Margaery jest przerażona, Cersei i Jaime rzucają się na ratunek synowi. Joffrey umiera poprzez uduszenie, w ostatnim jednak odruchu wskazuje palcem na Tyriona. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Tansy * Ser Axell Florent * Walda Bolton * Mace Tyrell Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Natalie Dormer jako lady Margaery Tyrell * Liam Cunningham jako ser Davos Seaworth * Stephen Dillane jako król Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten jako lady Melisandre * Alfie Allen jako książę Theon Greyjoy * Jack Gleeson jako król Joffrey Baratheon * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Sophie Turner jako lady Sansa Stark * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Sibel Kekilli jako Shae * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Snow * Conleth Hill jako lord Varys * Jerome Flynn jako ser Bronn Gościnnie * Diana Rigg jako lady Olenna Tyrell * Pedro Pascal jako książę Oberyn Martell * Indira Varma jako Ellaria Sand * Michael McElhatton jako lord Roose Bolton * Noah Taylor jako Locke * Tara Fitzgerald jako królowa Selyse Baratheon * Julian Glover jako maester Pycelle * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako lord Mace Tyrell * Finn Jones jako ser Loras Tyrell * Thomas Brodie-Sangster jako Jojen Reed * Ellie Kendrick jako Meera Reed * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Dean-Charles Chapman jako książę Tommen Baratheon * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Ian Beattie jako ser Meryn Trant * Tony Way jako Dontos Hollard * Kerry Ingram jako księżniczka Shireen Baratheon * Charlotte Hope jako Myranda * Jazzy de Lisser jako Tansy * Paul Bentley jako the Wielki Septon * Elizabeth Webster jako lady Walda Bolton * James McHale jako ser Axell Florent * Pixie Le Knot jako Kayla * Jón Þór Birgisson jako muzyk * Georg Hólm jako muzyk * Orri Páll Dýrason jako muzyk * Raymond Griffiths jako karzeł * Max Laird jako karzeł * Dean Whatton jako karzeł * George Appleby jako karzeł * Krysten Coombs jako karzeł Adnotacje * 17 z 27 członków obsady czwartego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * John Bradley-West (Samwell Tarly), Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark) i Hannah Murray (Goździk) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 de:Der Löwe und die Rose (Episode) en:The Lion and the Rose es:El león y la rosa fr:Le Lion et la Rose it:Le due spade ja:シーズン4第2話「獅子と薔薇」 pt-br:O Leão e a Rosa ro:Leul și trandafirul ru:Лев и роза zh:TV:第四季第二集